


the death and rebirth of donghyuck, jungkook, and jaemin

by charons_boat



Series: nct x bts vampire au [1]
Category: NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Blood, Fantasy, Grievous Injury, Injury, Loss of Control, M/M, Modern world, NCT Ensemble - Freeform, New vampires, Panic, Vampires, broken glass, bts ensemble - Freeform, enigmas, lack of bloodlust, turning, turning vampires, vampire!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charons_boat/pseuds/charons_boat
Summary: It was clear that something had happened, merely because the scent of blood was so thick in the air.
Series: nct x bts vampire au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714654
Kudos: 9





	the death and rebirth of donghyuck, jungkook, and jaemin

**Author's Note:**

> because i got bored and wanted to post something that wasn't the other things i've got posting right now. enjoy this vampire clan and thank you to two friends from twt (@occultclysms who suggested nct x bts vampire short and @Iemonjelly who inspired the idea of enigmas with two words) for being enablers
> 
> warnings for mentions of blood, injury by broken glass, and allusions to excessive force being used.

The smell of blood was thick in the air, coppery with a hint of sugary sweetness. It was so overwhelming that no one in the room could smell anything else; even Ten's and Jimin's pungent perfumes were masked, and for once there was no easy distinction between what smell belonged to who.

It was obvious, just from the way that the smell had almost instantly filled every nook and cranny of the ancient, massive two-story home, that there was a lot of blood, more than any of them had come into contact with in a long, long time. Johnny and Jaehyun were struggling to hold back Mark, the newest turn and presumably the one who'd caused the immense bloodshed in the living room. However, his hands were clean and the dulled glimmer in his eyes proved how long it'd been since he'd last fed.

No, instead, it was Taehyung and Taeyong standing over the three bleeding bodies, stock still with wide eyes. Both had a heavy flush settled over their cheeks and their eyes were bright crimson; it was strange for the other twenty-three vampires to see two of their eldest members in such a situation. From the blood smeared up their forearms and dripping from their fingertips, it was clear that they were the reason behind the three injured humans on the floor.

And that was a miracle in and of itself: that the victims of this unprecedented violence could be called "injured". Every vampire, all twenty-five of them, could hear the slow thudding of dying hearts in slowing chests. Not one of them was still conscious, and it was most certainly a blessing. Taeyong was the first to move, backwards and away from the three boys--because now, everyone could see the undeniable youth in their faces. Taehyung was startled by Taeyong's movement and looked up himself, saw everyone staring at them. He looked back at the boys on the floor, at all the blood spattered over the hardwood and soaked into the brand-new white carpet, and he stumbled backwards until he bumped into a side table and knocked a lamp--which shattered immediately--off of it.

Kun was the first to move forward, quickly followed by Namjoon; two of the three default leaders for the coven, and the only two who were older than Taeyong. Taeil was close, older than Taeyong physically but turned later by a year, but even he was paralyzed by the sight of so much blood. Kun carefully picked up Taehyung and walked into the living room with him; on the way past, he told Jisung to pick up the glass and bring him the medical kit afterwards. Those close enough to hear winced, knowing Kun would probably have to cut the glass out of Taehyung's fast-healing skin.

Namjoon, predictably, went to his knees beside the closest of the three boys in their living room floor. How no one had heard the glass table shattering was a mystery, but one of them was framed by the empty rectangle of metal that had once supported the fragile piece of furniture; his eyes were wide open, staring sightlessly at the ceiling. He was clearly the oldest despite his big doe eyes giving him a softer appearance. Hoseok easily led Taeyong away and up the stairs, taking Doyoung with them, most likely going to the bathroom to clean him up.

As Namjoon pressed his palm against the soft cheek of the boy closest to him, Johnny and Jaehyun succeeded in pulling Mark down the stairs, and Yoongi crouched down next to Namjoon. Namjoon was the only one with a functioning enigma: an ancient and poorly understood form of magic that manifested differently in every case. Namjoon's allowed him to speak to the souls of the dying, and he used it to offer a second chance at life to those who were just on the brink of death. But of course, Namjoon could never do it: for all his consideration and self-control, his bloodlust had never failed to get the best of him when he had his fangs in a human--it was how both Seokjin and Sicheng had ended up being turned.

However, Yoongi could turn those who accepted easily, almost as if he were merely breathing. It was less that he had self-control, he said, it was more a lack of bloodlust. So when Namjoon turned to him and nodded before placing his hand on the next boy's cheek, Yuta and Jungwoo worked together to crowd the rowdy younger bunch upstairs--though they were all fairly silent up until they were being forced to leave--as protests rang out.

Chenle's and Yangyang's voices rang out the loudest, the two boys feeding off each other as always, though Kunhang was louder than usual as Jeno and Renjun worked to help the older vampires; despite the cooperation from the two, though, it was clear that they were upset at having to leave. Yukhei was sitting on the floor, staring darkly at the barely-there boys bleeding out on the carpet; it was a surprise for the tall, puppy-like vampire to be so mellow. When Dejun patiently pulled the taller man off the floor, Yukhei's expression flickered and a smile spread across his face: Dejun had that effect on him, somehow always seeming to bring a smile to Yukhei's face no matter how dire the situation. Dejun walked upstairs with him before he could look at the bodies, Namjoon sending a silent thanks for a moment before he nodded again and moved onto the last boy.

When Kun and Taehyung walked past, heading upstairs, Yoongi murmured to the older that Mark was downstairs with Johnny and Jaehyun and everyone else had gone upstairs. Kun nodded and led Taehyung towards the basement door, the noiret limping slightly. His hands were clean, and his foot would heal soon. Namjoon nodded for the third and final time after the door clicked shut, and the house became quiet aside from the anxious whispering from upstairs and the ever-slowing hearts of the three boys.

"They all agreed. Their names are Donghyuck, Jungkook, and Jaemin; there's not much time left, so it'll have to be quick. Are you sure you can handle it? Three must be a lot, even for you," Namjoon said, his anxiety clearly displayed in his voice. Namjoon was like that, always using his voice to showcase his emotions like they were jewelry in a display case. Yoongi nodded, only flinching when he pressed a hand against Donghyuck's chest. He'd felt a twitch of something. When he felt the same thing from the other two, he sat back on his heels. He was only silent for a moment before glancing at Namjoon, his eyes dark and grave behind the clear lenses of his glasses.

"They've got the potential for enigmas," he said quietly; unlike Namjoon, Yoongi almost never portrayed his emotions in his speech. So, while his voice was flat and unremarkable aside from its depth and slight rasp, his face showed the weight of the situation. His lips tugged downwards in a slight frown and his eyes were intense in their contemplation. "We'll have to teach them." Namjoon nodded, silently promising to do the best he could for the three boys. He was confident that between the two of them, they could handle the three new enigmas, because while only Namjoon was the only one with an enigma he could use, Yoongi had one too. Yoongi's was simply long twisted and corrupted beyond being properly functional in any way; Namjoon suspected it was part of the reason Yoongi could turn others so easily.

With Namjoon's acceptance, Yoongi lifted the boys one-by-one and set them gently on the white couch: they'd have to replace the carpet and the table anyways, so one more piece of furniture didn't matter much. Namjoon left the room, knowing that the process of turning the dying was something Yoongi preferred to do alone. He'd once said that otherwise, it would confuse the new turns. One-by-one, Yoongi replaced the last vestiges of their blood with his, a strange and unique cocktail of blood from other humans made infinitesimally different by the addition of the venom that ran strong and thick through his blood.

He could hear the moment that their hearts stopped, like the last beats of a grand orchestral symphony. It was a gentle _one… two… three…_ that ended in utter, terrible silence.

And then, at the same time, they woke up screaming.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twt @sunwooseok_ />  
> i will accept prompts if you want to see anything written in this universe it's pretty much just gonna be a lot of oneshots


End file.
